Everybody's Fool
by roxasgirl99
Summary: Everyone thought Tenzin and his family were the last airbenders. Enter Amaya, Kya's daughter. She's an airbender, but it's been kept secret from the world to protect her. Now she's done being protected. She escapes from the Northern Air Temple to help Avatar Korra. However, now she has to assume a new identity while in Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amaya. I am the daughter of Kya and granddaughter of Avatar Aang. I was born an airbender, but nobody ever knew except my father. Although he is a waterbender, I somehow inherited my grandfather's traits. I couldn't handle life at the Northern Air Temple so I decided to run away to Republic City and assist the new Avatar, Korra, in keeping peace and balance throughout the world. Also, I've heard that her airbending could use a little help.

I leaned against the tree and stared out at Republic City. It truly was a beautiful place. It was hard to believe that Amon and his band of Equalists had been able to overtake this great place. It both amazed and terrified me.

I knew that Korra and her friends had returned to Republic City after Aang had restored her bending at the South Pole. All I needed to know now was where is she? Finding the Avatar can't be that difficult, can it?

My flying bison, Appa, groaned at me to feed him. I petted him and threw an apple into his mouth. They were his favorite. When I was younger, my father would tell me bedtime stories of how Avatar Aang had saved the world. So, in honor of my grandfather's bison, I named mine after his.

"I'm sorry, Appa. You're going to have to stay here boy." Appa huffed at me and turned away. I sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but I can't exactly have anyone knowing I'm here. With you around, it'd be a dead giveaway to Uncle Tenzin that I'm in the city." Appa turned back toward me and licked my face affectionately. I hauled three barrels full of apples closer to Appa. "This should last for a few days. Bye boy." I petted him one last time and walked off into the woods.

I hadn't been able to get very far before sundown. I pitched my tent and made a fire for the night. I cuddled up in my sleeping bag and laid my staff next to me. Yeah, after I heard about Avatar Aang's staff, I just had to make one for myself!

I soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Suddenly, a twig snapping brought me right out of my slumber. I sat bolt upright and listened hard for any other sounds. I prayed that it was only some kind of animal. I was very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, but I'd never been able to use it at the air temple. That's when I heard the voices.

"Sssh. Shut up. Someone is going to hear you."

"Oh lighten up. No one in their right mind would be in the forest at this hour."

At that point, I realized my fire was still going. I tried to airbend it out, but it was being too stubborn. My only other chance of getting out of here without being noticed was to flee without any of my stuff. I tiptoed out of my tent and jumped high into the tree just as two figures appeared from the bushes. It was two guys in their late teens. About 17 or eighteen I'd say.

Instantly, one of them took a defensive stance. "Someone was here," he declared.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," the other said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean they just left. Check the tent to see if they left anything behind to identify them."

The other guy started searching through my tent. That's when I realized I forgot my staff.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I thought as I was mentally beating myself up.

"Look at this," one said as he came out of my tent with my staff. The fire that was still going strong lit up his face and I recognized it. I just couldn't seem to place my finger on it though.

"What do you think it is?" The other asked as he took it to examine it.

"I'm not sure. I think we should take it to Tenzin though. He'll know what it is." Without another word he squelched the fire with his bare heads and together they ran off.

_A firebender? _That's when it hit me. It was the Bolin and Mako that I had read about. I'd swiped the files from my father's desk when he was asleep so I could learn everything from a life outside of my own. They were Korra's closest friends. And they had my staff . . . If they showed it to Uncle Tenzin and he showed it to my father, my father would know exactly where I am.

I needed to get that staff back.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I could even begin to comprehend was I was about to do, I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, chasing down Mako and Bolin. As soon as I got ahead of them, I jumped down and landed in a crouched position. Mako and Bolin had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into me.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" I asked as I stood up slowly. I tried my best to sound menacing. The slight breeze caused my long brown hair to billow around me, adding to the effect. I silently thanked the heavens that air was finally on my side.

"Well, we were just going to take it to-" Bolin started to say, but Mako slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"What's it to you?"

"That's mine. I don't appreciate having my things taken from me." I crossed my arms over my chest to show I wasn't going anywhere.

"What is it exactly?" Mako said as he finally removed his hand from Bolin's mouth. Mako chucked it at me. I easily grabbed it in one hand, spun it, and planted it firmly on the ground.

"A staff I use . . . as a weapon . . . in combat," I completely made that up on the spot. I couldn't let them know I was an airbender or a bender at all for that matter.

"Care to demonstrate?" Mako stated more than questioned as he got into a standard firebending stance.

"Not at all." I said as I readied my staff. I was really wondering how in the world I was going to take on a firebender with just hand-to-hand combat and an airbending staff when I couldn't airbend!

Right then Mako hurled fire in my direction. Without thinking I spun the staff and the fire disappeared. I dove to my right into a forward roll to avoid Mako's next attack.

I jumped up into the tree so quickly he didn't see where I had gone. When I was in a branch right above him, I dropped down and locked my staff around my neck.

"Good enough for you?" I asked with a sly smirk. The smirk was mostly due to the fact that I had never done anything like that before, but the satisfaction of beating him was nice as well.

"We should take her to meet Korra! She could teach her some of those awesome moves!" Bolin exclaimed after the initial shock wore off.

I removed the staff from Mako's neck and took a few steps back to give him some space. He didn't look too happy with the fact that he was defeated. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We don't even know her name, Bolin."

"It's Am . . . Ami!" I quickly thought up of a name on the spot. Although Uncle Tenzin hasn't ever met me, he still knows my name. I didn't need anything to indicate me as his niece.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ami! How would you like to meet the avatar?" Bolin shouted as he flailed his arms in excitement.

I tried to contain my excitement, but a small smile leaked out. "I would like that very much. It would be an honor to meet the avatar." I added a small bow for effect.


End file.
